Justified (2010 series)
Justified (TV series; 2010 - 2015) *Created by Graham Yost *Based on "Fire in the Hole" by Elmore Leonard Male Deaths * Randolph Adams (Ep. 3.6 When the Guns Come Out) * John Lee Ames (Ep. 1.13 Bulletville) * Tate Ammons (Ep. 3.6 When the Guns Come Out) * Sam Anderson (Ep. 5.5 Shot All to Hell) * Matthew John Armstrong (Ep. 4.8 Outlaw) * Omar Avila (Ep. 1.13 Bulletville) * Lance Barber (Ep. 1.4 Long in the Tooth) * Raymond J. Barry (Ep. 4.8 Outlaw) * Adam Bartley (Ep. 3.4 The Devil You Know) * Riley Bodenstab (Ep. 6.12 Collateral) * Chadwick Boseman (Ep. 2.4 For Blood or Money) * Greg Bryan (Ep. 5.7 Raw Deal) * A.J. Buckley (Ep. 5.10 Weight) * Jake Busey (Ep. 6.4 The Trash and the Snake) * Bobby Campo (Ep. 4.11 Decoy) * Chris Chalk (Ep. 4.7 Money Trap) * Dean Chekvala (Ep. 1.10 The Hammer) * Ed Corbin (Ep. 3.4 The Devil You Know) * Patrick Cox (Ep. 2.11 Full Commitment) * Clayne Crawford (Ep. 3.5 Thick as Mud) * Greg Cromer (Ep. 1.3 Fixer) * Kevin Daniels (Ep. 4.7 Money Trap) * Anthony De Longis (Ep. 1.13 Bulletville) * Garret Dillahunt (Ep 6.8 Dark as a Dungeon) * A.J. Dunn (Ep.4.13 Ghosts) * Ron Eldard (Ep. 4.12 Peace of Mind) * Mark Elias (Ep. 1.13 Bulletville) * Jack Elliott (Ep. 5.1 A Murder of Crowes) * Sam Elliott (Ep. 6.13 The Promise) * Jeff Fahey (Ep. 6.12 Collateral) * David Fernandez Jr. (Ep. 3.2 Cut Ties) * James Ferris (Ep. 4.8 Outlaw) * Steven Flynn (Ep. 3.1 The Gunfighter) * Mike Foy (Ep. 3.3 Harlan Roulette) * M.C. Gainey (Ep. 1.13 Bulletville) * Edi Gathegi (Ep. 5.5 Shot All to Hell) * Brian Goodman (Ep. 1.4 Long in the Tooth) * Jason Gray-Stanford (Ep. 5.1 A Murder of Crowes) * Peter Greene (Ep. 1.1 Fire in the Hole) * Scott Grimes (Ep. 6.9 Burned) * Michael Harding (III) (Ep. 3.2 Cut Ties) * Steve Harris (Ep. 5.9 Wrong Roads) * Will Harris (Ep. 2.3 The I of the Storm) * Jim Haynie (Ep. 3.9 Loose Ends) * Darin Heames (Ep. 1.11 Veterans) * Brad William Henke (Ep. 2.9 Brother's Keeper) * Blake Heron (Ep. 3.11 Measures) * Damon Herriman (Ep. 6.1 Fate's Right Hand) * Grainger Hines (Ep. 4.8 Outlaw) * Charles Howerton (Ep 6.4 The Trash and the Snake) * Justin Huen (Ep. 5.13 Restitution) * Steve Humphreys (Ep. 2.11 Full Commitment) * Peter Jason (Ep. 1.6 The Collection) * George Jonson (Ep. 4.2 Where's Waldo) * Mickey Jones (Ep. 5.9 Wrong Roads) * James Jordan (Ep. 2.2 The Life Inside) * John Kapelos (Ep. 5.11 The Toll) * Page Kennedy (Ep. 1.3 Fixer) * Ian Reed Kesler (Ep. 4.8 Outlaw) * Zoran Korach (Ep. 4.13 Ghosts) * Jonathan Kowalsky (Ep. 6.11 Fugitive Number One) * Otto Krause (Ep. 6.13 The Promise) * Eric Ladin (Ep. 3.3 Harlan Roulette) * David Landry (Ep. 4.11 Decoy) * William Gregory Lee (Ep. 5.5 Shot All to Hell) * James LeGros (Ep. 5.4 Over the Mountain) * Brad Leland (Ep. 6.5 Sounding) * Richard Lineback (Ep. 3.1 The Gunfighter) * Jesse Luken (Ep. 5.13 Restitution) * William Mapother (Ep. 3.9 Loose Ends) * Joseph Mazzello (Ep. 4.3 Truth and Consequences) * Brendan McCarthy (Ep. 3.9 Loose Ends) * Neal McDonough (Ep. 3.13 Slaughterhouse) * Clifford McGhee (Ep. 5.2 The Kids Aren't All Right) * Ray McKinnon (Ep. 1.7 Blind Spot) * Rocky McMurray (Ep. 4.8 Outlaw) * David Meunier (Ep. 5.7 Raw Deal) * Daniel Moncada (Ep. 5.13 Restitution) * Ron Morehouse (Ep 6.7 The Hunt) * Michael Mosley (Ep. 2.5 Cottonmouth) * Chris Mulkey (Ep. 2.1 The Moonshine War) * Peter Murnik (Ep. 3.12 Coalition) * Ivo Nandi (Ep. 1.4 Long in the Tooth) * Robert Neary (Ep. 6.13 The Promise) * Tyler Nimmons (Ep. 2.3 The I of the Storm) * Amaury Nolasco (Ep. 5.1 A Murder of Crowes) * Mike O'Malley (Ep. 4.13 Ghosts) * Ryan O'Nan (Ep. 1.1 Fire in the Hole) * Bill Parks (Ep. 3.1 The Gunfighter) * Shawn Parsons (Ep 6.6 Alive Day) * Charlie Paulson (Ep. 1.13 Bulletville) * Max Perlich (Ep. 5.1 A Murder of Crowes) * Ray Porter (Ep. 1.13 Bulletville) * Kevin Rankin (Ep. 3.4 The Devil You Know) * William Ragsdale (Ep. 3.8 Watching the Detectives) * Michael Rapaport (Ep. 5.13 Restitution) * Duke Davis Roberts (Ep 6.6 Alive Day) * Channon Roe (Ep. 2.3 The I of the Storm) * Alan Ruck (Ep. 1.4 Long in the Tooth) * Hector Atreyu Ruiz (Ep. 3.2 Cut Ties) * Troy Ruptash (Ep. 4.13 Ghosts) * Will Sasso (Ep. 5.5 Shot All to Hell) * John-Clay Scott (Ep. 3.6 When the Guns Come Out) * Johnny Sneed(Ep. 1.2 Riverbrook) * Alex Solowitz (Ep. 2.5 Cottonmouth) * Josh Stamberg (Ep. 4.3 Truth and Consequences) * Todd Stashwick (Ep. 3.5 Thick as Mud) * Michael Stoyanov (Ep. 4.8 Outlaw) * David Sullivan (Ep. 2.2 The Life Inside) * Nathan Sutton (Ep. 2.5 Cottonmouth) * Joseph Lyle Taylor (Ep. 2.13 Bloody Harlan) * Stephen Tobolowsky (Ep. 4.5 Kin) * Emiliano Torres (Ep. 5.13 Restitution) * Jonathan Tucker (Ep. 6.13 The Promise) * Alan Tudyk (Ep. 5.5 Shot All to Hell) * David Ury (Ep. 4.1 Hole in the Wall) * Pruitt Taylor Vince (Ep. 3.3 Harlan Roulette) * Chris Warner (Ep 6.7 The Hunt) * Reggie Watkins (Ep. 5.9 Wrong Roads) * Muse Watson (Ep. 5.9 Wrong Roads) * Christopher Weir (Ep. 4.1 Hole in the Wall) * Justin Welborn (Ep. 6.11 Fugitive Number One) * Travis Wester (Ep. 1.9 Hatless) * Shea Whigham (Ep. 6.12 Collateral) * Clay Wilcox (Ep. 3.11 Measures) * Ethan Wilde (Ep. 3.4 The Devil You Know) * Scott Wilson (Ep. 2.6 Blaze of Glory) * Josh Wingate (Ep. 1.11 Veterans) * Ron Yuan (Ep. 5.1 A Murder of Crowes) Female Deaths * Erin Anderson (Ep. 3.9 Loose Ends) * Jennifer Birmingham (Ep. 3.1 The Gunfighter) * Rebekah Brandes (Ep. 6.4 The Trash and the Snake) * Valerie Brandy (Ep. 3.6 When the Guns Come Out) * K Callan (Ep 6.10 Trust) * Dale Dickey (Ep. 5.10 Weight) * Aja Evans (Ep. 4.7 Money Trap) * Bonita Friedericy (Ep. 6.12 Collateral) * Willow Geer (Ep. 3.9 Loose Ends) * Linda Gehringer (Ep. 2.11 Full Commitment) * Maggie Lawson (Ep. 3.5 Thick as Mud) * Margo Martindale (Ep. 2.13 Bloody Harlan) * Danielle Panabaker (Ep. 5.12 Starvation) * Robin Pearson Rose (Ep 6.4 The Trash and the Snake) * Mary Steenburgen (Ep. 6.11 Fugitive Number One) Category:TV Series Category:2010 TV series debuts Category:2015 TV series endings Category:FX TV series Category:Western Category:Thriller Category:Action Category:Crime Category:Films based on Elmore Leonard novels Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:AFI Award Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees